


Fast Car

by AbyssinalPhantom



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, RaimeixKouichi, idk what the ship name is for these two, owl samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssinalPhantom/pseuds/AbyssinalPhantom
Summary: Kouichi and Raimei get into a fight.





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was for a prompt my friend asked me for on tumblr 3 years ago. I just found it again, but I still really enjoyed it. 
> 
> TW: Major Character Death

Kouichi angrily paced back and forth around the room. Raimei just didn't understand how it felt. Living for forever has its flaws. Flaws that no one ever talks about because all they can think about are the prosperous things about it. But he knew the truth. And how much it hurt. He tried distancing himself from Raimei, knowing all too well that eventually she too would have to disappear out of his never ending life. He took a breath and calmed down.

Kouichi glanced at the clock. Raimei had stormed out of the house about an hour ago and she wasn't returning. A storm started to brew, whipping chilling winds and loomed with ominous clouds that foretold the downpour of rain.He sighed to himself and grabbed his umbrella and an extra one before walking outside. No matter how mad he was at her, Kouichi knew that he would never stop loving the samurai that took his heart in a one fell swoop of a glance.  
First he tried calling her. No answer. She must still be mad he thought. That was fine, he would just hunt her down himself.   
—-  
Kouichi searched several of the places that he knew that Raimei liked to hang out, and even tried asking Tobari sensei and Miharu. Neither of them knew where she was. His last hope was to check the park.

As he walked along the sidewalk rain started to lightly drip down from the sky. He opened his umbrella to shield him from the wet drops. He hoped Raimei had the sense to be inside before it came down much harder. He walked a few more minutes alone. He contemplated his thoughts, and realized how silly the whole fight had been. He should be enjoying Raimei’s company as long as he could, and treasure every moment. Not run away from her to avoid his feelings.

Kouchi looked up from the side walk as he noted a commotion in the street ahead of him. A black vehicle was stopped in the middle of the road with its hazard lights on. People were gathering around it with horrified gasps and distress on their faces. 

Curious, Kouichi walked closer. Suddenly he dropped his umbrella and stared in utter shock. The rain rolled over his skin, soaking into his clothes and clinging onto his hair. After his shock, he ran to the figure laying in the road.

Raimei lay there, blood covering her face, her body broken and limp. Kouichi pushed his way through the crowd to kneel beside her. He checked for a heartbeat. But there was none, and her skin had gone ice cold.

“Raimei?” Kouichi softly whispered as if calling her name could bring her back. No response came from her. Kouichi held her close, tears starting to form and mix with the rain as they came down. “Raimei.. I- I’m so sorry.” he sobbed.

The sound of sirens started to pick up, an ambulance was arriving. They would soon take her body away from him.

Kouichi held her out, staring at her beautiful face. He brushed some of the wet hair away and tucked it behind her ear. The rain was washing the blood away, and Kouichi noted the look of peacefulness on her face.

The emergency vehicle drove up sirens blaring. Kouichi drowned it out. The EMT’s where asking him many questions, and trying to pull Raimei away from him. Before they did however he leaned in and whispered, “I loved you Raimei, and I always will.”   
—  
They placed Raimei’s body into a black bag before hauling her away. Kouichi’s tears had stopped flowing, but the ache in his heart was back. This time, he knew it would last longer than anytime before.

He stared into his hand which held a simple bead bracelet. He clenched his fist and walked silently alone in the rain…

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder this is super oldddd. But I hoped it was alright..


End file.
